bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Flanygan, Filip
Filip Flanygan, otherwise known as “Chibs,” was a former starfighter pilot for the Zann Consortium. Prior to joining the Consortium, “Chibs” had been a medic in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Following the Clone Wars, he was kicked out of the Imperial Academy due to insubordination and fighting. “Chibs” went on to be a mercenary for many years before being hired into the Consortium. “Chibs” would defect from Zann’s organization after his family was threatened by the Consortium. After placing his family in hiding, “Chibs” eventually found himself assisting the Nova Wolves and the forming Regulator Squadron during a raid against the Imperial Star Destroyer, Predator and the Imperial 114th Interceptor Squadron. Following the engagement, “Chibs” was invited to join the Regulators by Bren Inarro himself. History Early Life Filip Flanygan was born in 42 BBY on the Rim planet, Celtybra. Filip had a rough life growing up, involved in street gangs. By the age of twelve, he had already amassed an impressive arrest record with numerous run-in’s with law enforcement officials. Even though he had had a violent childhood, Filip maintained a certain degree of compassion towards people. By the age of seventeen, Filip was ordered into service with the Celtibaren Military in an attempt to reform him. Due to the rough discipline within the service, Filip found a place among the ranks of enlisted personnel. Although he was a proven fighter, the CO of Filip’s unit persuaded him to receive medic training to fill the vacant role of the company’s medic. Filip found his niche as a medic and went on to service with distinction as a field medic. Filip's squad's first assignment was as part of the compliment of the ''Odenn''-class Cruiser's, the Hammerthrow, Infantry Response Force. In 21 BBY, a Republic cruiser assisted in defending Celtybra from Separatist forces. When Republic ground forces lost their primary medic, Filip stepped in to fill the gap, even after he had received greivous wounds to his face from combating a advanced Battle Droid. The Republic officers and Jedi General were so impressed with his spirit and determination that they immediately recruited him. Prior to leaving Celtybra, his old squad mates gave him the nickname, “Chibs,” due to his facial scars. Clone Troopers overheard this and helped keep the nickname alive. It would stick with him the rest of his life. Imperial Era Following the Clone Wars, “Chibs” opted to join the Imperial Academy in hopes of becoming a pilot for the Galactic Empire. His frist two years went well at the academy, but didn’t last into his last year. Conflict with an instructor resulted in a demotion for Chibs. Shortly there after, he encountered a group of new recruits that instigated a bloody fight. When the instructor tried to break it up and keep Chibs from finishing the group off, Chibs took the opportunity to retaliate and struck the instructor. Chibs was immediately discharged. Chibs wandered about the galaxy for a time, trying to find work and possibly return to Celtybra. Working odd jobs, he eventually hooked up with a team of mercenaries known as the Nova Wolves in 13 BBY. Chibs stayed with the Wolves, working as a starfighter pilot for nine years. The developing rift within the company caused Chibs to resign from the Wolves and look for work elsewehere. Wandering for a bit, Chibs came upon the Zann Consortium. Chibs was hired on as a starfighter pilot for the Consortium. By 1 BBY, Chibs was one of the first Consortium pilots to fly the new MandalMotor’s StarViper starfighter. Chibs would almost achieve command of his starfighter group, but refused to be as ruthless as some of the other pirates and mercenaries in the group. In 2 ABY, the Consortium threatened a hostile takeover of Celtybra, wanting to control the planet’s modest defense forces and resources. Knowing that Chibs was Celtibaren, the Consortium attempted to use Chibs’ family as leverage against him to assist in the takeover. Instead, Chibs rigged the reactor on the Crusader corvette to destruct, destroying the Consortium forces above his homeworld. Chibs alerted his homeworld of the situation and managed to get his family off planet and into hiding. From there, Chibs went to Hutt Space to hide himself. New Opportunities Chibs eventually grew tired of the Hutt-controlled worlds and decided to move on, trying to find work elsewhere. Chibs left Hutt Space in his StarViper and immediately encountered a battle between the Imperial Star Destroyer, Predator, and a group of Nova Wolves. Chibs assisted the newly formed Regulator Squadron as they combatted the Imperial starfighters, which were composed of the 114th Interceptor Squadron. Chibs, the Nova Wolves, and the Regulators were successful in forcing the Imperials to retreat and rescuing prisoners from a Imperial prison ship. Among the passengers was the Chev slave, Tresina Lobi, who had been captured while escaping her slave master in a stolen starfighter. After meeting with some of the crew of the Antrixian cruiser, Freedom, Chibs asked about the state of the Nova Wolves. After hearing Allyson Strykia’s detailing of the Nova Wolves since his departure and the fragmenting of the Wolves, Chibs volunteered to join with them again. Instead of joining the Nova Wolves though, Chibs was offered a slot with Regulator Squadron. Bren Inarro was so impressed with his toughness and flying that Bren personally made the offer. Appearance and Personality Chibs was known as a rough and tumble, no nosense type of person. Although he could have had the scars on his face repaired many times over, Chibs chose to wear them as a badge of honor for the life that he had led. Chibs is able to speak both dialects of Celtibaren fluently. His reputation on Celtybra has garnered him a following among the Celtibarens working with the Blackstone Pirates. This has allowed for Chibs to be a great liaison between the Regulators and the Blackstones. Even though he has a very storied past full of violence, Chibs has always maintained a code of only commiting violence against those that he feels deserve it. While he’s an accomplished pilot and brawler, Chibs is also a very able medic when called upon. Chibs’ loyalty is always to his friends first and foremost. Chibs can be ruthless towards those that prey upon the weak and innocent. Chibs never stands for the belittling of women and family. After a time, Chibs became known as the enforcer for the Regulators and had no problem starting a fight on the behalf of his squadron mates. RPG D6 Stats Type: Outlaw Starfighter Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D+1, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 4D+1, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D+2, Streetwise 6D+2, Tactics 4D+1, (s)Tactics: Starfighters 5D+2, Willpower 5D+2 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 7D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+1, Swoop Operations 6D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D+2, Command 4D+1, Con 5D, Gambling 6D+2, Search 5D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 8D+2, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 6D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair 4D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 5D+1, First Aid 5D+2, (A)Medicine 1D+1, Security 4D+2, Starfighter Repair 6D Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Shiv (STR+1D), Vibroknife (STR+2D), Comlink, Flight Suit, Medpac (3) Notes Chibs is almost totally based on the Sons of Anarchy character, “Chibs,” who is one of my favorites from the series. While he’s a very “anti-hero” character, I was inspired to include him to give the Regulators a very rough edge. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters